


Blue Paper Strip

by Leio13



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alluka's a girl, Gen, Hanzo sings, Happy Birthday Killua, Killua never remembers his name, Killua's a little gay, Tanabata, killua's birthday, long time no fic, that's just canon though, that's just facts, this is probably the most wholesome thing I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leio13/pseuds/Leio13
Summary: It's Tanabata! Killua and Alluka are travelling in Jappon just in time for the holiday, and Alluka wants to celebrate!(It's a Killua birthday fic)
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Killua Zoldyck, Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Nanika & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Blue Paper Strip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Long time no fic! I wrote this fic for Killua's birthday because it's what he deserves. That's about all I have to say.
> 
> Edited by the wonderful Fraink5!

“Onii-chan, let’s write our wishes on the paper we bought yesterday!” Alluka shuffled the rainbow stack of thin papers in her hand and picked one out. “Hmm, I think I want the pink one! Which color do you want, Onii-chan?”

“Any color is fine with me.” Killua and Alluka just happened to be visiting the country of Jappon during one of its holidays, Tanabata. Killua didn’t know much about it, but apparently, it was customary to write your wishes on a piece of paper, and Alluka insisted they do it. Killua didn’t even know what to write. What should he wish for?

“You can have blue.” Alluka handed Killua a light blue sheet of paper before returning to the currently blank pink one in front of her. “Hmmm…” She lightly tapped her pen against her cheek. “Oh!” Then, she started scribbling something down fervently. “I wish Onii-chan has a super awesome birthday.”

“You don’t need to say it out loud, Alluka!” Killua buried his face ineffectively into the blue strip. After hearing Alluka’s earnest wish, Killua had even less ideas of what to wish for. He couldn’t possibly wish for something for himself. That wouldn’t be a good example. Plus, as an older brother, he should make a wish for Alluka’s sake, right?

“Nanika wants to make a wish too.” Alluka declared. Shortly after, Nanika was sitting where Alluka had been. Nanika reached for a second pink strip and started writing.

Killua wondered what she could possibly be wishing for that she didn’t need to think twice about it. Perhaps nosily, Killua looked over his sister’s shoulder at what was written: _I want Killua to give me headpats_. “You don’t need to wish for that, Nanika. I’ll give you headpats whenever you want.” As if to prove his point, Killua rustled Nanika’s hair.

“‘kay.” Nanika smiled and added a second line to her wish. _I want to be with Killua forever._ Then, she jumped into Killua’s lap. “Killua, headpats!”

“Of course!” Nanika wanted to be with Killua forever? Killua had felt that way once too about Gon. That was of course before he remembered Alluka and realized he had more important things to do than just follow Gon around. Still, he wondered how Gon was doing. They periodically messaged each other (actually it was almost every other day), but it wasn’t the same. They used to be right by each other all the time, and now they weren’t. Killua was okay that they weren’t always together—it was what he had accepted when they parted—but sometimes he missed Gon’s presence. He wanted to see him.

“Onii-chan, you still haven’t written a wish down yet?” Alluka’s voice dragged Killua out of his reminiscing. “It’s been too long! Hurry up!”

“What’s the hurry?” Why was Alluka in such a rush when as far as Killua knew she had been asleep until a few seconds ago?

“The fireworks, sheesh!”

“What fireworks?”

“Uh, I overheard something about fireworks! We’re going to see them, right, Onii-chan?”

“Uh, sure.” It wasn’t that unusual for there to be fireworks on a holiday, but this was the first time Alluka mentioned them. It was only a little before 8:00 however. Would any fireworks be launched at this hour? “Do you know where they’ll be launching them?”

“We have to find them!” Alluka pouted. “Before they launch them!”

“I see.” Killua stared at his blank paper. What could he write? Maybe he could make something up. What would be the point of that? He might as well write something he actually means if he’s going to bother writing something, but what did he want?

“Just write what you want, Onii-chan! If you don’t write something, the Gods can’t make it come true!”

Would Killua’s wish actually be granted? If so…

“Onii-chan, I saw a firework!” Alluka shrieked gleefully! “Let’s go follow it!”

If so, then Killua wanted…

“Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go!” Alluka tugged at Killua’s sleeve.

Killua wanted…

“Alright! I got it.” Killua relented and quickly scribbled down the first thing he could think of before Alluka snatched it away and tied it to the bamboo branch they had bought. Then she yanked Killua off the bench and started running east.

_I want to see Gon again._

* * *

“Are you sure the firework was in this direction?” Killua hadn’t seen a single firework since Alluka started dragging him around. Well, he saw fireworks in other directions, but not the one Alluka was leading him to.

“I’m sure!” Alluka nodded.

“Maybe it ended already?”

Alluka shook her head. “No way! It was only one firework; it couldn’t end so quickly.”

“Well, what if we follow some of these other ones that are more consistent?” Killua could easily locate the ones to his left and right. They kept launching new ones. The ones Alluka wanted to see didn’t exist as far as Killua was concerned.

“But I want to see these ones.” Alluka gave Killua a teary look. “Were not going to give up already, right, Onii-chan?”

“I guess we can keep looking for a bit longer.” It was only 8:30. It’s not like there wouldn’t be more fireworks later. Maybe the one Alluka had seen was a test run for a later show?

* * *

“Alluka, I think we should give up on these ones.” Killua stared at the river that blocked their path. Wherever these fireworks were or would be launched was unreachable. If necessary, Alluka could ride on Killua’s shoulders as he waddled across (assuming it was shallow enough), but he’d prefer not to.

“Aww…” Alluka looked dejected at her reflection. Then her eyes widened. “Onii-chan, it's a boat!”

Killua’s eyes followed Alluka’s fingers to a small row boat slowly drifting across the river. It sure was a boat, but it wasn’t like Killua and Alluka could just hitch a ride across on some random boat.

“If it isn’t Killua!” A vaguely familiar voice called out as the boat pulled up before them. There was a lone, bald guy at the front. Killua knew him from his first hunter exam several years ago, but he totally forgot his name. He was a ninja or something. “What brings you here?” The guy mumbled something under his breath about being sure that Killua was from somewhere else.

“I’m travelling with my sister, Alluka.”

“We’re trying to see these fireworks, but we can’t cross this river.” Alluka chimed in.

“Is that so?” The guy, Han-something, let out a hearty laugh. “Hop on in! I’ll give you a lift.”

“Really?” Alluka’s eyes sparkled.

Killua was having a hard time believing this encounter was real himself. What luck.

He felt a little bad about using his acquaintance (friend?) to cross the river when he didn’t even remember his name, but Alluka really wanted to see these fireworks. Besides, nobody needed to know that he forgot. Hopefully.

“This kind of reminds me of a gondola ride.” Alluka remarked, sitting in the boat. “All it needs is some singing.”

There was no way that was going to hap—

_The bamboo leaves rustle..._

The ninja guy was actually singing. What the hell. Killua wondered if he was dreaming as the small boat drifted along the river. His hand reached out to the reflection of a firework on the water that rippled upon contact. It felt real.

Alluka fumbled along to the song not knowing any of the words. It was a folk song of some kind Killua guessed. He hadn’t heard it before either. Then again, the Zoldyck family wasn’t big on music, so there were a lot of songs he didn’t know.

Finally, the boat pulled up to the opposite shore and Killua and Alluka hopped off. “Uh, thanks.”

“Glad I could help.” The ninja replied before rowing away, still singing that song.

Meanwhile, Killua and Alluka’s quest to find the fireworks continued. It was almost 9:00, and Killua began to doubt their efforts. Would there really be fireworks? The last (and only) one went off almost an hour ago. Still, the two of them trekked on until they arrived at an empty patch on a beach.

“Onii-chan, look!” Alluka raced ahead to something Killua couldn’t entirely make out on the ground. As his eyes readjusted, dread fell over him. Were those… fireworks? Why would someone leave a bunch of fireworks on the ground like that? Unless…

“Alluka, stay back!” Killua rushed to Alluka’s side and pulled her back. Up close, the fireworks seemed untampered with and completely harmless. In fact, they were still in their boxes. Killua sighed. Thank god.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KILLUA!!”

What…? Killua blinked at all the familiar faces now surrounding him and the fireworks. When did…? Why are…? He turned around to see even more faces grinning at him (including the ninja guy from earlier).

“Onii-chan, surprise!” Alluka’s face melted into a wide smile.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean for the fireworks to be alarming.” Kurapika stepped closer. “Happy birthday, Killua.”

“Still, what a good big brother you’ve become, looking out for your sister like that!” Leorio grinned, placing a hand in Killua’s hair.

Killua almost knocked Leorio’s hand off his head but stopped. It had been a while since anyone had actually patted his head. He wasn’t really going to say no. Instead he just mumbled to himself that it was embarrassing.

“Killuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” A voice Killua knew all too well cried out.

“Gon!” Killua had turned halfway around before Gon collided into him.

“Happy birthday, Killua!”

**Author's Note:**

> "Maybe the real fireworks were the friends we made along the way" -Fraink5
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are encouraged and appreciated!


End file.
